New Beginnings
by briebellareuse
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi prepare to set sail to see new worlds outside the Destiny Islands. But, someone else came along with them and were separated from each other. Now with the task to stop the Heartless and save the worlds from darkness, will Sora be able to find his friends and return home safely along with their missing new friend?


On the boarded decks on the Destiny Islands shores, two individuals named Sora and Kairi talked about their plans of leaving the island. Their eyes shone brightly from the sun's illumination as both seemed mesmerized as if nothing else mattered in life. The sky canvas sprawled colors of orange and purple complimenting each other as the powder effects of clouds emphasized its beauty.

The tranquil sight helped ease the tension and anxiety of their departure but feelings of sadness built inside as they frowned on the idea of leaving their home.

Despite their excitement of venturing out to other worlds, the islands where they considered themselves at home.

Memories swarmed their thoughts at the happiest moments in their childhood in their youth playing games in the sand sailing out into the waters

"Sora I can't wait until we set sail. It'll be great" Kairi said as she stood up.

Sora looked up at Kairi almost amazed at the sight of her more than the sunset display in front of them. The brightness of the sun shone of her body lightened her skin as she smiled at her thoughts of their adventure. Kairi always wondered about of the outside world since she first arrived on the islands. Her mind blanked at the memories of her original home but she remembers someone with kind smile and wise words about these around us and the qualities of both good and evil. Also, she remembers the cold breeze of the islands as her clothes were soaked as the taste of salt water and sand from it covering her face.

Kairi was saddened but brightened for she has good memories of the islands from meeting new people and making new friends especially Sora and managed to brightened her perspective.

For Sora, he wondered more about Kairi's past and where she came from. A smile etched on his face at their childhood as they spent their moments playing in the secret place within the caves of the islands. He remembered looking up at great heights at the empty ceilings of the cave where the sun's rays enter giving the cave light to see inside. Sora looked around the cave's walls at the drawings which gave him an idea within his head.

As his younger self grasped Kairi's hand, he brought her to one of the farthest corners of the caves' walls until he found a vacant area. Sora soon searched the grounds of the cave for an item which he soon cheered at his success for in his paml, he grasped a small rock with jagged point near the edge which Sora made sure to be careful to avoid.

Kairi looked confused as Sora kneeled down and banged the sharp end of the rock against the wall. Her eyes followed the moments of Sora's hands as his marking appeared to be sketching an image.

"Sora, what are you drawing?" Kairi asked with such curiosity.

"Can't say, it's a surprise" Sora answered without looking at Kairi as he remained focused on his art piece. Kairi puffed out her cheeks in frustration as she wanted to know what Sora was drawing. Her eyes darted around the cave for any signs of rocks or other tools to use for drawing for she found one right near the shadows of the cave where the light shone through creating a small circle where the rock laid.

She grasped the rock and rushed back as she kneeled down next to Sora and began constructing her drawing.

Sora had questionable look on his face as his brow arched up from his forehead as his mind wondered what Kairi was drawing herself. His question remain at the back of his throat and mind for he didn't want to get distracted and wished to finish so he could show Kairi its final adjustments. The sounds of scraping and scratching filled the air as the sounds grated in their ears but that didn't stop them.

After their moments in silence, both finished drawing with slight white powdered dust caked on their palms a their hands slightly ached in the process.

Both looked at their finished artpiece as both were shocked at what the other constructed. Crude drawings of their faces outlined on the walls as they faced on another.

Sora's cheeks lightly rose in color as he chuckled nervously while Kairi slightly giggled for she enjoyed the most about Sora was his goofy nature. Both stopped as they mirrored their drawing looking at each other.

Sora sighed to himself at the memory for it was the moment he saw Kairi differently something precious that needed to be kept safe from the influence of dark forces that wished to extinguish the light inside her.

Unknown by other outside force, they're was another person hidden behind the shadows of the trees watching his friends silent conversation on the deck.

Riku's eyes narrowed as he heard the sounds of laughter from his two friends. He scoffed at that word friend and questioned about their friendship with the others. He recognized the connection between Sora and Kairi was evident by their actions towards each other.

Riku would tease Sora about how his actions were different when he was around Kairi and how he was more conscious of his words but still manage to be himself in front of her.

He looked and found that both Sora and Kairi were leaving the dock in search for him but he wasn't ready to face them yet. He hid deeper in the trees until they both left and the shouting of his name sound faded in volume as he stood up and walked across the boardwalk to the bended tree near the dock on the other side. He jumped with one knee bended on the tree trunk with his hand rested on his knee cap as his eyes took in the sight of the sunset. The warmth of the sun didn't feel calming towards Riku's emotional state.

The wind breeze blew the strands of silver hair which curtained his turquoise eyes that narrowed with his brow furrowed in frustration. Thoughts of Sora and Kairi casually talking initiated him for time wasted for constructing their raft for departure. His fists tightly as his teeth bared.

Riku remembered his desire to leave the island and seek the outside world since he saw the locked doors found in the cave. He remembers how in his mind, a series of multiple emotions: the excitement of multiple possibilities, the nervous nature of leaving his home on the islands, the fear of the possible threats and the disappointment in discovering the door was locked. The disappointment soon turned to betrayal once Sora revealed the secret place to Kairi.

His heart broke in despair that the pain became unbearable, his hands clenched his shirt as his nail beared down onto his skin of his chest.

These built up emotions clouded his mind as his thoughts turned negative as some built up energy filled inside Riku as he began to pull himself up.

Before his thoughts went any further, Riku got himself back up and was about to leave until something stopped him.

"So that's it you're just leaving?" a voice said

Riku looked behind him to find the person cloaked within the shadows. The figure dressed in long black robes with colors of silver zippers on the front. Riku had questioned look on his face unable to identify the individual with its hood obscuring its face.

"Who are you?" Riku shouted, his stance looked readied for an attack but the figure only walked up to him.

"You know so little about what you're doing" the figure said as they walked past him and leaned against the tree trunks. Riku didn't hide his offensive look as kept his eyes focused on the mysterious figure.

In his mind, Riku tried to visualize anybody who could resemble this person but his mind became blank for they're was no one who came to mind. This reminded Riku of past memory of his previous encounter of another stranger who came to the islands which gather his thoughts and curiosity into the outside world. However, Riku pushed aside those thoughts for the first stranger was male and very tall while this person has slightly small stature with light tone of voice almost feminine like.

"Where did you come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" the voice mocked which angered Riku

"Tell me"

The figure snickered as they saw how Riku's body shook in anger as his heavy breathing with each inhale. His knuckles began to turn shades lighter at the tight grasps of his knuckles.

"That's right. Feed into that anger and embraced the darkness" the figure continued to mock their advantage and control over Riku.

The seething flame of anger began to slowly evaporate at that statement. He looked confused for he didn't understand what they meant by "embraced the darkness."

Suddenly the flare of anger returned but it wasn't burning his insides but it felt warm almost welcoming and familiar.

Riku unconsciously brought his hand and pressed it to his heart as he closed his eyes

"You feel it don't you?" the figure walks towards Riku as he arose as he slowly backed away as they reached closer to him.

"That right there" the figure said as they pointed to Riku's chest "That's your heart giving into the darkness" they said as they walked right past Riku.

His body stood still trying to adjust what the words were told to him.

"You know" the voice said as Riku turned around back at the mysterious voice "If you want to find answers, it's best to leave this island and go out into the world" the voice said then sudden;y a swirl of dark energy developed a portal into an unknown realm as an exit.

Riku rushed after the figure as they were about to leave for he had some more questions especially about the outside world. He reached out his hand but the figure soon disappeared into the unknown realm.

Riku stared blankly at the spot thinking it could reappear but after few moments nothing happened.

Riku growled in frustration but quickly got over it and walked back to the islands near the ocean waves. Pushing his hand into his pockets, Riku began thinking back about the raft and what to find on the outside world. Riku imagined the possibilities of meeting new people, seeing new sites, and finding out what's beyond these walls past the islands.

Riku turned and caught in the corner of his eye another person but couldn't identify and wonder if it was this person. Riku rushed off the deck as his feet pounded on the wooden board ground on the sand.

Grains of sand flew in different direction as he charged through it collected dust within the air he found himself slightly coughing.

Riku found his breathing labored as he tried to catch his breath.

"You don't have to leave you know" Kira said

"What?" Riku said as he was caught by surprise of her sudden response.

"Your journey. You don't have to leave" she said

"You don't understand. I have to go"

"But why?" she asked

Riku crossed his arms and lowered his head as he tries to concentrate on his response. In his mind, his goal was to always venture out into the world but it wasn't just to see new sight but to discover new parts of himself and hopefully meet that stranger.

Riku can remember how he spoke about his dreams of reaching the outside world and finding that kid who left them. Also, he remembers how the stranger bestowed upon him an unusual weapon which resembled a key and spoke of its power to protect his friends.


End file.
